


Under The Weather

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Taking a sample of Barry's speed for Zoom left his immune system compromised. Barry comes down with the flu and Iris is there to provide him with care and support.





	Under The Weather

Barry had been pretty quiet during dinner tonight. Iris was sure something was bothering him, but she knew bringing it up would only cause him to shut her out. She knew he would say something when he was ready. 

It had been an eventful ten months in Central City. There was a new evil speedster in town, a new Harrison Wells, multiple universes and a bunch of new meta-humans to deal with. It had been only six weeks now since Zoom had attacked Barry and left him humiliated and severely injured. 

Just last night Barry had found out that Harry had stolen some of his speed. Dr. Wells had done what he had done out of fear for his daughters life, Barry understood that, he would have done the same thing himself in that type of situation, but by taking some of Barry’s speed, intentional or not, Harry had done some minor damage to Barry’s DNA. Iris hadn’t understood exactly what Caitlyn was saying when she explained what had happened to Barry’s cells, but she understood enough to know it was serious. Barry had insisted that he was fine of course, just a little bit slower than normal and a little bit tired. Caitlin said that his body would heal itself, but even with his hyper-healing, it was going to take sometime before his immune system would be back to normal. 

Iris was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a deep wet cough coming from the other side of the table. She looked over to see her very pale best friend coughing into his arm. She hadn’t noticed it earlier, but he was much paler than usual and his cheeks were flushed.  
“You ok Barr?” Yeah, he responded. “Throat’s just a bit dry.”  
She didn’t want to upset him, so she didn’t question him, she just got up and poured him a glass of water. She handed him the water and he thanked her with a smile. A few minutes later, he got up to rinse off his half finished plate. Now she new something was definitely wrong. Barry never doesn’t finish dinner. As a matter of fact, he is usually looking for more, even after three huge platefuls.  
“What’s going on Barry” Iris said firmly but with concern. “Nothing! Really Iris, I’m just not that hungry tonight.”  
Joe was with Wally tonight. They were “bonding” as he had put it walking out of Picture News earlier today. Joe had planned on staying at Wally’s after they did whatever it was they were doing, so he wouldn’t be home tonight. Iris had planned on leaving after dinner. The piece she had been working on for work was almost finished, she had planned to finish it up tonight. But Barry was sick, and whether he would admit it or not, she knew him to well, and she knew when something was wrong. 

After he had cleaned his plate, he had taken up his usual spot on the couch. She noticed he already had a handful of Kleenex in the wastebasket, which he had conveniently moved close to his side. She sat down next to him and he looked up at her with those hazel puppy dog eyes of his. She knew he was wondering why she wasn’t gathering her things and getting ready to leave. They had talked this morning, so he knew her plans for tonight.  
“I’m going to work on my article here for a wile Barr. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some rest. If you need anything, I’m right here.”  
There was no fooling her, he knew that too well.  
“That sounds like a good idea” he said right before he sneezed into a tissue. She reached over before he was able to get up and laid her hand on his forehead. He was clammy and he was definitely warm.  
“I feel lousy Iris”. “I know Barr. It’s written all over your face.”, she said. He was coughing again now and it sounded like it hurt. She started rubbing circles on his back and suddenly his eyes went wide, he searched over the side of the coach, grabbed the basket, and proceeded to vomit. When he finished he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. She sat with him for a few minutes to make sure he was ok. Once she was sure he wasn’t going to lose anymore of his dinner, she took the wastebasket away so she could clean it up. When she returned, she set the basket back at his side of the couch. He had since tuned onto his side, gotten himself scrunched up in a fetal position, and he seemed to be asleep. Iris was pretty sure that Barry had the flu. It was flu season, and his immune system had been compromised. He had all the symptoms she thought. She lightly moved her fingers through his hair. She hadn’t come out and said it to him yet, but even though it remained unsaid, she loved him, and not just as a brother or friend, she loved him more than words could say. He was her everything and seeing him sick like this made her heart hurt. The last time he was this sick they were kids. The flu season had been terrible that year and they were both hit hard. They had felt awful, but having each other had made it just a bit better.

It was maybe an hour later, Iris had been working on her computer, finishing her work, when he started to stir. He sat up and a coughing fit took hold of him. This time, before she started rubbing his back, she grabbed the wastebasket just in case. Luckily he didn’t need it. He was starting to look even more sick now. He was coughing and wheezing, his eyes were bloodshot and he felt really warm. When the coughing finally stopped she went upstairs to grab the thermometer. His breathing had evened out when she returned. Maybe we should give Caitlin a call, she said. Maybe, he said.  
She had him lay back down. He rolled back onto his side and she stuck the thermometer into his ear. It beeped 102.4. He ran hot normally now, so this reading really wasn't as bad as it seemed.  
She went ahead and called Caitlin, just to be on the safe side. She explained his symptoms and let her know about the vomiting and his fever. Caitlin agreed with Iris that it sounded like he had contacted the flu. She let Iris know what kinds of medication to get, some ibuprofen and some cough medicine for now she said.  
Before Iris would head out to the store, she wanted to get Barry upstairs and into his bed. She shook his shoulder as gently as possible to wake him up. Once he sat up, she helped him up, supporting his weight with her shoulder as best she could. Once they were in his room, she sat him on the edge of his bed. She rummaged through his drawers to find a pair sweatpants and a t-shirt. She gave him the clothes and told him she would be back shortly and that it would be best for him to lay down and get some rest until she returned.  
“Thanks Iris”. It was soft and broken.  
She was sure his throat was sore on top of everything else.  
“You’re welcome Barr. I’ll be back soon.”  
After she left, he changed his clothes, grabbed a box of tissues from the bathroom closet and climbed into his bed and under the covers. He really did feel miserable. He didn’t like admitting weakness, even to himself. Damn Zoom he thought. Even if it was Harry that stole his speed, it was because of Zoom. He was going to catch the bastard. With the help of his team, and the love and support of his family, he would take him down. But right now, he had to rest, he had to get better, and knowing that Iris would be back by his side shortly was all he really needed to know right now. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. When he woke up a few hours later he found Iris curled up on the comfy chair next to his bed. He was already starting to feel a little bit better, his chest didn’t feel as congested and his nose wasn’t running anymore, but the thing that was the most comforting to him was having Iris there, right next to him. He loved her, and she loved him. He knew everything was going to be alright, and with that sleep took him once again.


End file.
